Scenarios - Autobots GIRLS ONLY
by TransformersRules
Summary: In this book, you are a character. I only own the plot of each scenario. Note that this might not be the best and it is my first scenario on here, heck it's my first published book on here. Anyway, enjoy.
1. First Meet

**First Meet**

Smokescreen

Frowning, you look out the window. Your parents haven't been back in a week and you were worried. Though when they are gone, you can do something you enjoy, racing. Lately though, you have been debating on weather or not to continue. The house you live in is yours, you bought it. The only way you've been able to pay for it was because of all the races you've done since you were six. It's been 10 years since you've started.

Your friend was coming over for a study session. The good thing about owning a house is that you don't ever have to ask your parents to have a friend over, they are the ones that have to ask. Earlier today, you had been out for a walk and seen another racer. His vehicle was the one that stood out the most, the car with the double 38's on the doors.

CliffJumper

"WHOO HOO! School is finally out forever!", you shout as the final bell rang.

"Have a great summer everyone and don't forget to apply to a college if you haven't already!", the teacher called out as everyone ran out the door.

You are 17 and just graduated high school. You were one of the younger kids in your grade since you had a summer birthday. You said goodbye to your friend and headed home. When you were off the school premises, you frowned. You were an orphan. Your parents died when you were five and you are living with a foster family that acts like you are just a wall.

You gasp as a purple car almost ran you over. The driver stopped and the mirrors adjusted. You start heading to your foster home and your eyes widen as the purple car started following you. You led it to an ally and screamed when it transformed. Your hero was another one though he was red and had blue eyes. As they fought, you took off running to your foster home.

Ratchet

You sigh as you watch your twin brother, Jack, drive off on his motorcycle. Everyday he went off somewhere and left you at the house to feed yourself and to watch over your dog, Precious. Precious is a German Shephard meant to keep you company. Jack bought her for you when he realized you had no company after he left. Precious is only 9 months old. You flop on the couch and your dog jumped up next to you. You sighed and started on your homework for your math class.

-time skip-

You grin as you had just finished your social studies research assignment and pulled out your health book. You heard the garage door open and jump up. Your dog stayed as she wasn't given a command to move. You heard a woman's voice and a man's voice coming from the garage. You open the door that lead into the house from the garage and your eyes widen. Your mother was talking to a giant robot.

"Scrap."

Optimus Prime

You groan as you walk towards the house. Your parents were home and when they were home, you were their maid. You open the door and you didn't even get to step inside before your suitcase was thrown at you. Your suitcase was something you had made out of metal. Groaning, you push your suitcase off of you and look up at your mother.

"You were supposed to do the dishes before you left the house! The dishes from breakfast and lunch are still there!", your mother yelled, "You know how strict your father and I are."

"I was at school.", you answer, angry at your mother.

"That's your excuse everyday of the week.", she growled and went to slap you.

You heard skin coming in contact with skin but didn't feel anything. You opened your eyes to see someone hovering over you and your mother's shocked face. She went inside and didn't come back out. The person on top of you got up and looked down at you, concerned.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"I am now. Why did you help me?", you ask.

"There is no reason. I just did. One should not get hurt because they were at school where they should be nor should they be hurt from something they weren't capable of doing right away. I'm Orion Pax. What's your name?", the man explained.

"I'm (Your first and last name).", you answer.

"I hope we meet again, Mrs. (last name).", Orion said and left in his semi.

Ultra Magnus

"Hey, ready?", you look over to see someone holding a massive grenade.

"Hell yeah.", another commented.

"Hey! Soldiers! Give me that grenade right now!", you yell, "Before I blow a gasket!"

The soldiers looked over at you and shrugged. They threw the grenade anyway and celebrated the explosion.

"That's it!", you groan, "Glad I'm going home today."

"Oh, look. Colonel (last name).", a soldier laughed.

You grab them by the ears and drag them inside the base. One of the Generals came towards you and faceplamed.

"Again?", you nodded, "I'll take care of them. You head home."

You nodded once again and saluted him before leaving.

-time skip-

"Mom! Dad! Miko?", you yell, "I'm home! Hello?"

Someone knocked on the door and you opened it, you sigh as you see it's a civilian and you were wearing a uniform. You weren't a fan of them constantly thanking you. You didn't need it. You fought for a reason and that reason still stands. Family.

"Hello, soldier. Is Miko Nakadi home by any chance?", a man asked.

"I don't know where she is. I only just got home from the base. You a solider yourself?", you ask, not having seen him anywhere.

"Yes. I work for William Fowler. We are looking for Miko.", He took out a card, "If you hear from her, please contact me."

"Sure. Hang on a sec.", you grab one of your cards and hand it to him, "Here. Just so you know it's me."

He thanked you and left the house.

"Holy guns, did I just give a guy my phone number?", you ask, pausing for a moment.

Wheeljack

You grin as you grab your Gatling gun and sniper rifle from out of the shed. You walk up to the targets you had set up and get your guns ready. You smile as you use the Gatling gun to demolish the first target. You let go of the trigger and smile as you seen the target completely destroyed. Sighing, you grab the other gun but stop when you see your little brother running up the hill. You were watching over him while your parents were away on a business trip.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?", you ask, not noticing the other man walking up the hill.

"It was good. My friend got caught up in work so one of my other friends sent his friend to pick me up from school. His name is Wyatt.", your brother, Raf said and you look up now noticing the other man.

You huff and nod to him.

"Thanks for bringing my brother home, Wyatt. Hope to see you soon.", you say, Raf looked at you with a raised eyebrow as Wyatt left, "What?"

Bulkhead

You groan as you hear rock music coming from Miko's room. Your parents were going away for a while and didn't want you to stay home by yourself so you were stuck with your mom's friend. You slammed your head multiple times onto the desk you were sitting at. You were old school and never learned how to use computers. All you knew how to do was work a cash register. You heard a knock on the door and looked up.

You went to open it and your eyes widen at the sight of a man.

"Oh- uh. Sorry. Wrong room.", he said and walked to Miko's room.

She opened the door and pulled him in, leaving the door open.

"Hey, Brian.", Miko said, "What's up? You taking me to base?"

"Uh, yeah. Who's the girl in the other room?", you heard Brian ask.

"Oh, that's (your first name). She's staying here until her parents get back from a vacation for work. Lets go.", Miko answered and the two left the house.

"Miko has a boyfriend?", you ask out loud.

Bumblebee

You looked up at your teacher and did your best to understand her. You wrote down what you thought she said but a tap on your shoulder made you stop and look at your desk buddy, Jack. He handed you a notebook and you seen that some of the words were wrong. You grabbed your personal notebook and started to write in it. You handed it to Jack.

'Thanks for the notes. I am leaving early so gotta go.'

He nodded and you got up. You looked down at the notebook and your eyes widen. He gave you his number to call for homework help. How sweet. Walking outside, you seen a man in a Camaro and he looked pretty cute. You look at him and smile before getting on your bike and peddling home for your doctors appointment with Dr. June Darby.

Hello, readers. TransformersRules here! I hope you enjoyed the first part of the book. Please feel free to give ideas for future scenarios.

"I hate cheap knockoffs." - Bumblebee from Transformers Age Of Extinction


	2. When You Think Of Him

**When You Think Of Him**

Smokescreen

You sigh as you think about the past week's events. The one thing that stuck into your mind was the man you saw. The racer with the double 38s on his car. You smile a bit as you think about how curious the young man might be. Your smile grew as you thought about how playful he might be.

"I wonder what would happen if I got to know him a bit more.", you say outloud, "Who knows. He is kind of cute..."

Your friend looked up at you with a raised eyebrow.

"What could she be thinking?", your friend asked him/herself under his/her breath.

CliffJumper

Sighing, you think about the purple car - robot car and the red car - robot. The red one looked really serious to you.

"Does it ever have some fun?", you wonder, "Does it even have a gender? Or a name? Or emotions?"

You sigh and face plant into your mattress. You haven't been able to get any sleep since you saw the robots.

"I wonder if he's single.", you mutter and your whole face went red, "Not now. He's a giant robot!"

Ratchet

You sit on your bed thinking about the giant robot you saw in the garage. Wouldn't he have squished her? If so, why didn't he? Questions flowed through your head and you sigh. Your mother had grounded you for the week so you couldn't have any friends over. You get out of bed and watch, yet again, as Jack left the house with his motorcycle.

"Where does that boy go?", you ask out loud.

"I know exactly where he goes.", you turn around to see your mother and a man in a lab coat, "You will be going there when the week is over. Ratchet, could I speak to my daughter alone for a moment?"

"Of course, Mrs. Darby.", the man said and walked out of the room.

"You know better than to walk in on me talking to someone. You know that whatever you have to say can wait until I walk inside. I don't open this door everytime I hear you talking on the phone, do I?", your mom asked.

"No.", you answer, "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't know I couldn't see who it was. I saw an ambulance and thought Robby was giving you a ride home. I didn't know it was a giant robot."

"Cybertronian.", you look at her confused, "They don't like the term 'robot'."

You sigh, "What am I going to do?"

Optimus Prime

You sigh as you drag your suitcase around in the woods. Your parents had kicked you out for good. One mistake and everything goes downhill.

"School is important, too, mom.", you say angrily to yourself, "I'm a child, she shouldn't expect me to do the dishes when I have school. I wonder how Orion is doing."

Yes, you had a minor crush on the man. He had saved you and asked for nothing in return. Finding men that were willing to risk his life for someone he didn't even know is rare.

"Maybe he leads a team of some sort. He had the leadership vibe comming off of him. I wonder what kind of team he leads if he does.", you stop in front of a cave full of crystals and walk inside to keep away from the up coming rain.

You take out a drawing book your mother threw in there along with some penils and sketched Orion by his semi and you in his arms. You blush at the thought of him picking you up in his arms and set the realistic looking drawing in a picture frame you had in your backpack. You smile and finally decide to laydown and rest.

Ultra Magnus

You stared at the card in your hand. You couldn't believe it. You really had exchanged numbers with someone else working for the government. Smiling, you put it in your wallet and sigh. It's been a week since you swapped cards and no sign of Miko or your host parents.

You had visited your parents last month for a week and now you were staying here for a few months. Your phone rang and you grabbed it then answred the call.

"Hello?", you answer.

"Hello, Mrs. Nakadi. It's Mason. We met last week?", Mason said.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, I haven't had any contact with my parents or sister. I'm worried Miko got kidnapped while my parents were out on a vacation.", you sigh.

"It's alright. She's here. She's staying with a friend of hers. Do you want some company? I can come over tomorrow if you want. I have partols all day today.", Mason said, you smiled.

"That would be nice. I will see you tomorrow.", you each said your goodbyes and you look around the house.

It was a pig sty! You get up and start cleaning the house. Your host parents are so disorganized. Within an hour and a half, you had everything cleaned up. You decide to head to bed.

'Does he ever loosen up a bit?' you wonder and close your eyes.

Wheeljack

You groan and roll over for the hundreth time. Your parents still aren't home so you let Raf stay until they were back. You stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the previous day's events. The one event that stuck in your mind and was keeping you awake was when Raf came over with Wyatt.

"He is kind of cute and he kept eyeing my gun. I wonder if he does a lot of shooting?", you whisper, trying not to wake your sleeping brother up.

Sighing, you decide to get a midinight snack before heading back to bed. When you walk outside to eat your snack, you spot sparks and smile, thinking nothing of it. Finishing you snack, you walk back inside and head to bed.

Bulkhead

You walk into Miko's room to find out more about this Brian. Your eyes widen at the sight of drawings of giant robots.

"Miko has quite an imagination.", you mumble and continue looking around.

You see a picture of the boy and Miko at a Monster Truck Rally by her bed and pick it up. The man seemed a bit shy when you opened the door and you thought it was kind of cute. Shaking your head, you set the photo back down and see a scrapbook with Miko on the front.

"That was... Awesome!", you hear Miko's voice and bolt to your room before she came upstairs, "Here, come see the scrapbook."

Peaking through the door, you spot Brian entering Miko's room and let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding in.

"That was close.", you say, quietly.

Bumblebee

Sitting at lunch, you look at the cut on your arm from a knife. Your dad had hugged you without notifying you that he was home and it had scared you. He had his knife out from work and accidently cut you since you jumped. You feel a hand on your shoulder and jump back into reality.

'Sorry', Jack mouthed, you smiled and nodded as a sign that you forgave him.

He looked at the cut and looked back at you. You took out the notebook and explained what had happened. He nodded and gently took the notebook and pencil from you. He wrote down something and handed it back to you.

'Why did he have it out anyway?'

Looking at him you shrug and start eating your food. Within seconds, the whole table was filled with people Jack knew. He was talking to a girl accross from him with blue and pink hair. You look down the table and seen the boy from the other day.

'Why was he here the other day?', you wonder, 'Maybe he was signing up.'  
_

Hello! I hope you liked the chapter. Remember, feel free to give any ideas for the scenarios.

"Autobots, roll out!" - Optimus Prime


	3. When He Worries

**When He Worries (These are long)**

Smokescreen

You decide to do a race and go from there. Going into the garage, you hop in your (favorite color) 2006 Porsche Carerra. You head down to where the next race starts. When you arrive, you hop out and sit on the hood. You look around at the other racers. You spotted a Yellow and Black Camaro and walked up to it.

You gently tapped on the window and the driver rolled it down. You were suprised to see your old neighbor, Jack Darby.

"Jack? I thought you didn't race.", you say.

"I - uh.", he stuttered.

"Still crushing on Siarra?", you joke, "Oh, gotta go. Good Luck. I won't go easy on you."

You walk back to your Porsche and see an Aston Martain roll up. You scoff and hop back into your vehicle. The race started and you see the car with the double 38s on the doors. You smile and speed up a bit. Your eyes widen when the Aston Martain violently slammed into your car, causing you to drift and slam into a tree.

The driver of the car with the double 38s on its doors stopped and got out. He ran over to you and forced the driverside door open.

"You alright, Miss?", he asked, you slowly nodded.

"Yeah. He just hit my car. Thank you though, Mr...", you trail off.

"Oh, I'm Simon Screen. What's your name?", he asked, now being a little bubbly.

"I'm (First/Last name).", you say.

"Hey! Want to ride with me? I can help pay for the damages on your car as well.", Simon asked.

"Okay, sure.", you nod and hop in his car.

Cliffjumper

You wave to your friend as you head back to your house. When you arrive, your eyes widen. There were about 25 cars all lined up on the street. You open the door and your eyes widen even more.

"They're children.", you mutter and close the door.

There were a lot of people in your house and you knew most of them. You looked around for the source of the party and found them in the kitchen taking shots. Your eyes twich but you say nothing. You turn around and head to your room. When you enter, you see two people passed out in your bed.

Growling, you head back to the kitchen and shut the music off. Everyone turns to look at you. You glare at your parents and pull them upstairs to your room.

"What's this? You're letting people sleep, in _my_ bed, while you are having a party downstairs in _my_ house. You can't do that, you know that!", you growl.

"We are the ad-", your dad started you cut him off.

"I don't care if you're the adults! This is my house! I pay the morgage, electricity, water, garbege, cable, I pay all the bills because the two of you are too fucking stubborn to get a fucking job and help out around here! Now, I want all these people out of my house. Go!", you yell.

They huff and walk downstairs to continue the party. You follow them and walk outside. You notice the giant robot in the lawn. (You own a house in the middle of no where basically, you have a lot of land)

"You alright?", he asked, "From the other night and tonight."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me the other night. As for tonight, I'm just stressed. My parents are having a party in my house and letting people sleep in my bed.", you answer.

"Here, you can sleep in my passenger seat.", he said, "I'm Cliffjumper, by the way."

"(Your name) and thanks.", you smile as he turns into the red vehicle from the other night.

You climb in and fall asleep in his passenger seat.

Ratchet

You watch as Jack comes home, though he isnt with the motorcycle. The garage opens and Jack drives in.

"(Your first name), I think it's time to start dinner. I've invited Ratchet.", June said, you nod and walk to the kitchen.

Ratchet and Jack both walk inside.

"What's for dinner?", Jack asks you.

"Meatloaf. Along with mashed potatoes and freshly cut greenbeans.", you gesture to the vegetables you had just picked that morning from your garden.

Jack nodded and walked to the livingroom, Ratchet walked towards you.

"Would you like any help with anything?", he asked, Jack started at him like a deer with headlights.

"That's her zone.", June said, Ratchet turned to her, "I've tried helping her with lunch and she's chased me with a spatula. Jack tried helping her set the table and got chased around with a fork. We don't really ask her if she needs help anymore. She's got secret recipies for everything."

"Alright.", Ratchet walked to the livingroom and sat in the chair you usually sit in.

You didn't mind though. You started cutting everything up and once you finished, you turned the stove on. A few minutes later, you touch the pan to make sure it is hot enough and jerk your hand back when your hand got in contact with the hot surface.

"Ouch.", you mutter.

Ratchet heard you and he was by your side in seconds.

"You alright?", Ratchet asked as he gently took your hand to examine the burn.

"I'm fine, Ratchet. Really. If you insist on examining me, go right ahead.", you say and smile at how much he cared about you, even if you weren't the same species.

He ended up bandaging your hand and let you go back to work. You smile soon finished with dinner.

Optimus

You sigh as you listen to the teacher explain everything about the assignment. Several people kept glancing at your suitcase and giving you weird looks. You ignore them and when the lunch bell rings, you immediately get up and head to lunch. Your teacher stops you.

"(your first name), someone is visiting you during lunch. You are supposed to meet them in the office.", you nod and leave with Jack and Miko following you.

The three of you walk to the main office and you smile upon seeing your guest. You enter the office and walk up to the young man.

"Orion, I didn't think you'd be the one visiting me. What brings you here?", you ask.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up.", he glanced down and looked back up at you, "Could I speak with you, alone for a moment?", he asked you.

"We'll head back to the lunch room.", Jack said, seeming a bit nervous and left.

You nod and leave the office, "What's wrong?"

"Your family really did kick you out, huh?", he asked, gesturing to the suitcase.

"Yeah. I'm not aloud anywhere near the house.", you answer.

"Would you like a place to stay?", he asked, "You could stay with me."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude.", you say.

"Yes. I'm sure.", Orion answered, "Now, let's go have some lunch."

You laugh a little bit and take him to the lunch room. You bought lunch for the both of you and joined Jack, Miko, and Raf at your usual table.

Magnus

You smile when you see your host parents arrive along with Miko and Mason. You end up being surprised to see Miko get out of Mason's vehicle. The four of them enter the house and see you in the middle of the room.

"(Y/F/N), your home!", your host parents drop their stuff and hug you, Miko runs up to you and hugs you with tears in her eyes.

 **"I thought you wouldnt be home for another six months.",** Miko said in Japanese.

 **"It's okay. I'm home now. Don't cry.",** you say to her in the same language, "Hello, Mason."

"Hello, soldier.", Mason shook your hand firmly.

He stepped aside and you closed the door. Other men came bursting through the door in purple uniforms. You held Mason and everyone else behind you.

"Stay here.", you look at Mason in the eyes, "That's an order."

You step towards the other men and cross your arms. They were men you had fought to protect your team before you left the base.

"We have orders from our leader.", the one in the middle one said and they all took out their guns.

"Oh? What's the order given?", you ask.

"To ahnialate you.", the one on the left answered.

"Slowly and painfully.", the one on the left finished.

You nod as if you didn't care then started fighting them all at once. They all had gotten good punches in and one had shot your leg but you kept fighting. When you finished them off, you looked at your family and guest. Mason walked up to you, a worried look on his face.

"Your injured.", he said and lifted you up.

He carried you out to his transport vehicle and laid you down in the back seat. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and contacted a medical officer. Your vision blurred a little when the medical officer arrived.

"She was fighting the cons. One of them got a shot in. She's loosing a lot of blood.", Mason said and the medical officer hopped in next to you.

"I am going to give you anestisia.", the medical officer said.

"No need. I've endured plenty of stitches and surgeries without any anesthetics. I can handle it.", you say, he nods and starts the procedure.

When he finishes, he leaves and you sit up.

"You good now?", Mason asks.

"I'm good.", you nod.

Wheeljack

You drop Raf off at school since his friend didn't come pick him up. Driving home, you gasp as a car slammed into you. Your airbag goes off and you cover your face before letting your arms fall to your sides. A driver in the car behind you, slammed on the breaks and got out. It was Wyatt.

He ran over to you and forced the door open. He helped you out and checked your head and arms for any injuries. He found bruises on your arms from the airbag but that was all.

"You okay?", he asked.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up, but fine. How am I going to get home now? My car is a wreck.", you sigh out of annoyance, "Maybe I should have taken my Gatling gun and shot his tires out."

"You have a gun in that car?", Wyatt whispered.

"No. It's in my shed behind my house. All my guns are.", you answer.

"Come on. I'll take you home.", Wyatt said and helped you to his car.

"Thank you. How can I repay you?", you ask.

"Just don't. I am only doing this because I care. I don't need anything.", Wyatt said and hopped in his car.

He took you a few feet from your house and both of you gasp from the sight. Your house had gone up in flames. So had your shed.

"Now where am I supposed to go?", you ask yourself.

"You could come back to my house. You and your brother could stay there until you can replace everything.", Wyatt said.

"Are you sure?", you look at him.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't.", he put his car in drive and took you to his house.

"A ship?! You live in a giant space ship?!", you ask him, he smirks.

Bulkhead

You groan as you lay in bed. Miko's host mom came in and checked your temp.

"You have a fever. Sorry, but you can't leave this room.", she told you, you only groan in response and she left.

Miko came in a minute later with her friend, Brian.

"Hey, (Y/F/N). This is Brian. He's my friend. So, what'd my host mom say?", Miko asked you and hopped on the bed.

"That I'm sick. Stupid food poisoning.", you groan.

"You were poisoned?", Brian asked.

"Not exactly. I just ate something that was bad.", you explain, "Why?"

"Brian is one of those guys that care about everyone. He's just a little worried.", Miko said, you nod.

Bumblebee

You start to walk outside and wave to Jack as you pass him. He waves back to you and you smile. You continue walking past a few people and didn't notice one of the boys. You trip on his extended leg and landed on your face. A few people came and helped you get up.

'Did I meantion I'm 1/4th blind?', you sign.

'Your not blind... at all. You just didn't see it.', Jack signed.

"Hey, you okay?", the boy with the Camaro asked, "I'm Benjamin by the way."

You nod and grab your notebook.

'(Y/F/N).', you wrote.

He nodded and helped you up before heading out to his Camaro. He stopped and turned to you.

"Would you like a ride home?", he asked you, you smiled and nodded.

You followed him out to his car with a goofy grin on your face/  
_

"You cannot stop technology!" - Joshua Joyce in Transformers Age of Extinction


	4. When He Shows You His Secret

Smokescreen

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. My little sister (girls name) sat next to me. My parents were in the kitchen making dinner. A knock on the front door caused my mom to stop what she was doing and answer it.

"Is (Your name) here?", a familiar voice asked.

I got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Simon. What's up?", I asked and he held up a pair of keys, "Its fixed?"

"Yep. Front bumper and all.", Simon grinned, "My co-worker is really good at fixing things. It runs better than ever. My boss is bringing it over."

Seconds later, a semi drove up and parked at the end of the driveway. A male got out and Simon seemed to be overly excited to see him.

"Simon, come over here.", the man said.

"Coming, Orion!", Simon said, "He's a legend."

Simon walked off with the keys and disappeared in the trailer. I closed the door behind me and watched as Simon carefully backed out. A female appeared. She walked in front of my car as Simon backed out.

"Simon, watch the left!", she yelled.

"I am.", I heard Simon say.

He backed out fully and the girl closed the trailer. Orion walked over to Simon and started talking to him about something. Simon nodded and he walked over to his car.

"Come on, I want to show you something.", Simon said and opened the passenger side door.

I got in and he got in the driver's seat. He took me out to the desert and got out. I followed.

"What are we doing here?", I asked.

"Like I said, I want to show you something. The thing is - its a government secret. Well, sort of. Just - promise not to freak out?", Simon asked.

Slowly, I nodded.

He disappeared as his car started re-forming it's self. I gasped as a giant robot started forming. Within seconds, the transformation was complete. The robot looked at me worriedly as if I'd run.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Well, to put things short - I'm an alien.", Simon said, "My real name is Smokescreen."

I stared up at him, amazed.

"Uh...(your name)..?", Smokescreen asked.

Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper drove around town. I needed a break from my irresponsible parents.

"So...what does this mean?", I asked.

"What do you mean?", Cliffjumper asked.

"Well, you saved me so don't I like owe you something?", I asked.

"No. I saved you because needed help. But...I am your guardian. If you need me, just call.", Cliffjumper said and a man appeared next to me, "This is Chris. He's my holoform so that I can appear human."

He handed me a ripped piece of paper. The paper had his name and number. I smiled.

"Thanks.", I said.

Ratchet

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"You briefly saw my true form. So, I'm allowing you to see it.", Ratchet said.

I nodded and he turned onto a road that led outside of Jasper.

"Won't my mom be upset that I left?", I asked.

"No.", Ratchet said, "She knows where we are going."

He turned off the road onto the dirt. About a mile or so later, he stopped. I got out and he transformed. He had this facial expression that seemed to be stuck.

"Whoa.", I grinned.

 _Damn, he's hot!_

Optimus

I smiled and sat down at my last class for the day. When the bell rang, I was one of the first out. I waited for Jack, who happened to be one of the _LAST_.

"Jack, you take way to long to gather everything.", I said.

"You usually do. Anyway, what's got you so excited?", Jack asked.

"Well, the night my parents kicked me out, my mom was going to hit me. A man appeared out of no where in front of me and stopped her from hitting me. That same man invited me to live with him!", I said, "He's such a gentleman."

"Really? What's his name?", Jack asked.

"Orion Pax.", I said, smiling, "I'm so excited."

Jack smiled as we gathered our stuff from our lockers. We left the school and Jack got on his bike.

"Bye, (your name). See you later.", Jack waved.

"Bye, Jack!", I said.

I looked around and spotted Orion's semi. Smiling, I made my way over. I spotted the driver's side door opening and Orion stepped out. He brought me to the passenger side and helped me in. He got back in as I put my seatbelt on. The semi started up and we left the school.

"How was school?", Orion asked.

"Same old. My favorite class is history.", I said with a smile, "My least favorite is math."

"I would like to show you something before we get to the base where I live.", Orion said.

"Okay.", I said.

He pulled over as we left a populated city and got out. I followed him and he turned to me.

"Orion Pax was my former name. I'm better known now as Optimus Prime. I'm from another planet called Cybertron. Im the leader of a team of Autobots, my comrades. You'll meet them soon. I wanted to show you my true form befkre we arrived at base.", Orion said

I nodded and Orion disappeared. His semi started shifting as if it were creating something new. Then I saw it. One of the best looking men I've ever seen.

Ultra Magnus

I tossed clothes into the dryer and sighed. I had hardly gotten any sleep last night. Miko had kept me up with her guitar playing. Mom and dad were sound asleep. They can sleep through anything. I heard my phone vibrate and grabbed it as I started the dryer.

"Hello?", I answered, silence.

I pulled the phone back and blushed. I had received a text not a call.

 _"Are you busy today by any chance? I'd like to show you something." - Magnus_

I thought about it for a second and texted back.

 _"Not that I know of. Feel free to come pick me up. I'm just finishing a could things than I'll be right out." -_ _Nakadi_

Seconds later, I received another message.

 _"Askcncncifbdbdisixbtnris" - Miko_ I shook my head. She must have her phone open and is sitting on it.

 _"Alright. I'll be there in 20." - Magnus_ I grabbed a change of clothes and got dressed. By the time I was changed, Mason Magnus was here. I walked out of the house and locked it.

I walked over to Mason and got in his vehicle.

"What do you want to show me?", I asked, expecting something small.

"Not here. It's too dangerous.", Mason said and drove to the outskirts of town.

We were at least 60 miles from town when Mason stopped. He got out and I followed his lead. He looked a little nervous.

"Now what?", I asked, confused.

"Now, I transform.", Mason said and disappeared.

"Transform? What?", I asked and watched as Mason's folded in on its self to shape a giant robot, "Holy mother of Earth..."

I couldn't believe how freaking hot he looked!

Bulkhead

I walked around at a tall hill. I was finally able to leave and stretch for a while.

"Woooohooooo!", Miko's voice echoed.

"Miko?", I whispered.

"Let's do it again, Bulk!", Miko said, excitedly as I hid behind a large rock.

"Okay but we have to get back to base soon. Optimus is sending Jackie, you, and I out on a recon mission.", Brian's voice echoed.

I heard a car door open and shut. Then I heard the sounds of shooting. I ran as fast as I could. A green robot picked me up and took off. He molded himself into an off road jeep and started driving.

"What is going on?", I asked Miko who was in the backseat.

"(your name) this is Brian aka Bulkhead. My best friend.", she said and gasped, "Bulkhead, step on it!"

Wheeljack

"So, you're Raf's sister?", Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. I've basically raised him. Our mom works so much that she cant raise Raf. I fed him when he was a baby, changed him, potty trained him, helped him with homework, basically everything that a mother would do, I did.", I explained, "He would always call me mom when he was little. When he turned four, I told him I was his sister and not his mom."

"Do you want to be a parent?", Wyatt asked.

"Well, yes. Raising Raf was quite the experience. He met our mom about a year ago when she finally quit 3 of her four jobs.", I said.

"So, how old are you?", Wyatt asked.

"Old enough to live on my own.", I said, "I stay because of Raf."

"Come on. I need to show you something.", Wyatt said, "Hey, kid. Your partner will be here soon to pick you up. I'll meet you back at base with your sister."

"But - Wyatt, Orion said -", Raf started.

"He ordered me to do this. Now that buckethead know she's your sister.", Wyatt said.

We left the house and he drove into a forest. I got out when he stopped and his disappeared. Seconds later, I saw a giant robot towering over me. He had a grenade on his hip.

Damn... he's cute...

 **I am re-writing Ratchet's scenarios. I am not a fan of how it turned out.**


End file.
